


No One for Me

by ThomE_Gemcity_06



Series: In Mind [1]
Category: One Tree Hill, Star Trekk 2009
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Divorce, Friendship, Fusion, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Examination, Mind Compatibility, Mind Meld, Past Child Abuse/Molestation, Repressed Memories, epidemic, memor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomE_Gemcity_06/pseuds/ThomE_Gemcity_06
Summary: Nathan joins the Enterprise; Someone's mind keeps penetrating Spock's shields and when the residents of a planet start to fall ill, it's up to Nate to find the cure. When Nate falls ill can Spock bring him back, even if it means breaking a few Vulcan rules?a/n: Originally posted on fanfiction.net in April 2011 under ThomE.Gemcity-06





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net in April 2011.

"You go with him and we're done, Haley!" Nathan threatened; he looked at her for a moment to show her how serious this was. Before he turned from her and walked to the door, his hand pressing in the code to open the door with more force than necessary. 

He walked down the hall briskly, his spine straight and his jaw clenched. How could Haley, his wife, do this? He knew that he had been spending more time in the Star Fleet Academy Library then he had been with her, but for her to do this? She could have just told him and he would have listened. Would have put his books and studies away, but instead she goes behind his back? Nathan had known that Haley was seeing Chris before, for her own studies and he had forgiven her. But to find out that they had kissed? 

Nathan loved Haley with all his heart, his soul. He wasn't sure he would be able to forgive her for this, but he stopped short as he realized where he was. It was the park where he and Haley had had their first date. It was where he had given her a bracelet, it may have been one he had won her at the carnival he had taken her to, but she had taken it with a smile. 

Instantly, Nathan knew that he had made a mistake—he would forgive Haley for anything. He loved her and he didn't know what he would do without her. He turned and ran back to their room, this time he punched in the code frantically. So frantically that he kept hitting the wrong buttons and got the Access Denied. He took a deep breath to stop his shaking fingers. Finally, he got the code right and the door slid open. 

He rushed in, frantically searching the rooms and calling her name. There was no answer and only silence met his calls. He stood in the middle of the room, his chest heaving with heavy, panicked breaths. He couldn't seem to focus on anything as he looked around the room uncomprehendingly, his vision a blur. Finally, he was able to focus on something. 

On the end table, at the base of the lamp. It was the bracelet, the one that he had given Haley on their first date. And here it was, on the table instead of around her wrist. Nathan picked it up, clutching it in his hand, his knuckles turning white with the pressure. That was when he noticed the single piece of blank white paper underneath. 

On it where four simple words, six syllables in all. He stared at it, uncomprehending. The tears ran down his face even harder and he fell to his knees, the bracelet falling from his hand and skidding across the floor. His fists pounding against the hard floor, the force of it bloodying his knuckles. 

_I'm So Sorry, Nathan_

Later, he found out that Haley had quit the Academy and had run off with Chris. His heart shattered, falling into little pieces that seemed to turn into dust. His soul fell from his body, having nothing left to hold it inside, to keep it alive. He didn't talk to anyone, when they talked to him he told them he was fine. He kept up with his studies in the Medical and Science field, still planning on going on the USS Enterprise as he always had. He knew that he would be put on the crew, being at the top of his class as he was. He pushed everything down, all of the anger, betrayal, sadness, brokenness, loneliness—everything, he wasn't going to let something as simple as feeling pity for himself hold him back. He slept, but just barely, instead keeping his mind occupied with his studies. 

He was done with her and sick of this place.


	2. 1

Lieutenant Nathan Scott, yes he was going to stick with Lieutenant though he wasn't a military officer that was his rank. He studied in Medical, as he should be a Doctor, but he didn't really feel like one. Maybe it was do to the fact that he still couldn't believe that this was happening, that he was going to the USS Enterprise right now. That at this very second he was strapping himself in on the transport that would take him where his dream was. A dream he had built to get away from his Father, and now he was using that very dream to escape from Haley. 

He clenched his jaw as the emotions tried to come to the surface at the memory of Her. But he forced them down; he would not let Her destroy this moment. The moment that he could be proud of, the one he had worked so hard to accomplish. He opened his eyes, not realized that he had closed them and let out a slow calming breath. 

He could feel the slight pressure as the shuttle finally took off to its destination—the USS Enterprise. And there, he was going to work in the Medical Bay, be a Doctor or Nurse or whatever. Nathan was probably more of a Nurse then a Doctor; he hadn't really had a patient before so he was considered maybe an Intern. So fine, he was nervous. How could he not be? He was going to be working with a Doctor who he admired, was the reason why Nathan wanted to become a Doctor himself. 

**ST09-OTH - NOFM**

If Nathan thought that he was nervous before that went up a notch when he found out that he was the only Medical Officer that was aboard the shuttle for the new crew members. While the USS Enterprise was still docked at the Space Station that was in the Earth's atmosphere restocking their supplies, the new crew members were given the grand tour. And boy was it grand! 

Like Nathan, every kid on Earth and any Planet out there, dreamed of going to space. Dreamed on being assigned to the USS Enterprise, only about five-hundred got that wish. The Enterprise was the big dream, which every kid dreamed, that Nathan dreamed—but to tell the truth, he would have went for any ship, as long as it wasn't on Earth. 

The Enterprise was just amazing in, well everything. Nathan knew that the layout for every USS ship that was created were the same inside and out, but Nathan wasn't on any other ship, he was on this one. The only one he had ever been on and they only one that he had every wanted to be on. After the tour, which Nathan knew that he was probably going to get lost in if he didn't get his mind out of the craftsmanship, they were assigned their rooms—which consisted of a single bed, desk, and a small a bathroom completed with a toilet, sink and stand up shower. 

After that, they were assigned to their tasks or jobs which they would do aboard the Enterprise for as long as they were there. 

**ST09-OTH - NOFM**

When Nathan stepped into the Medical Bay, it was not exactly as he had pictured it. Actually it was exactly how he had imagined it—all of the medical machines, the tools and medicines—but it was virtually empty. Nathan had no hopes that it would be full—he was glad no one was hurt enough to be in here—but there was nobody, not even a Nurse. Nathan was contemplating if he should stay or leave when someone interrupted him. 

"Can I help you?" 

It came from behind him and he jumped slightly, not realizing that he had wandered further into the Medical Bay. He spun around to face a woman, a medical woman going by her uniform. 

"Hello," Nathan greeted. 

"Hi," she said back, tilting her head to the side as she looked at him. 

"Sorry, I'm Nathan Scott; I just came aboard with the other new officers." Nathan told her.

She nodded. "And what is it that I can do for you…?" she raised an eyebrow. 

Nathan just about thumped himself in the forehead. He stuck out his hand. "Lieutenant Nathan Scott, Medical Officer." 

She shook his hand. "Nurse Chapel," 

Nathan took his hand back, giving her a tight smile—she was just going to be a charm to work with. 

"The CMO is supervising the new shipment of medical supplies at the moment, but I can put you to work." With that, she turned and walked to a desk that was stationed near the entrance.

After a second Nathan followed her, being put to work would be good. It kept his mind focused and would help shove the emotions that had resurfaced back down. Work was his friend… 

**ST09-OTH - NOFM**

It was odd and illogical; the sudden emotion that overwhelmed Spock. He knew instantly that these emotions where not his own, were being projected from another’s mind. Spock had never had this happen before; he knew that only this happened with the strongest of minds, the most compatible of minds. This was the reason he shielded his mind, if only slightly. It was from the stronger minds, like that of Doctor Leonard McCoy the USS Enterprises Chief Medical Officer. But if this was McCoy, Spock would have recognized it—this mind was unfamiliar to him. 

His brows creased ever so slightly as he analyzed the mind that, at the moment was connected to his own. He felt numerous emotions—the fore most being anxiety, then excitement, contentment and happiness.

That was all Spock could read before the mind disappeared. He knew that it was one of the new officers that had boarded the Enterprise and made note to find out who exactly it was that could have such a strong and compatible mind that was so close to his own. 

It was very odd indeed. 

**ST09-OTH - NOFM-ce**


	3. 2

Nathan lay in his bed, darkness surrounding him, his eyes half closed. His shift was over, his first day on the Enterprise. The ship had left the dock a while back and he was now content because he was away from that place, the one that had done so much damage to him. But he didn't want to think about that place, instead he thought about the day he had had. He knew it would take him a few to get used to the time difference, there being no real day or night in space—but he was okay with that. Even back on Earth, his body never followed the time. 

He still hadn't met the CMO, even after he had spent maybe fifteen hours in the Medical Bay; though he figured he would during his shift tomorrow. But he need not worry about tomorrow as his mind was still on today. During his whole shift, he had been with Nurse Chapel for maybe half of that. She told him all the rules and regulations, most of which he already knew, but having a refresher didn't do any harm. After that, he memorized where everything was, all of the medical supplies and tools. Then he had studied on how to use the medical machines—the ones that analyze everything about your body: your blood pressure, heart rate, temperature. It could check everything, there were ones that were connected to the exam tables; and there were portable ones that were a little bigger than a tube of lipstick. 

Nathan sighed in happiness as his eyes slipped closed. This was his new home and this was the place where he was going to live out his dream and die with it.

**ST09-OTH - NOFM**

It occurred once again while Spock was preparing himself for his required rest time. He lay in his bed, his eyes closed as he once again tried to read the mind that was so in synchronized with his own Vulcan one. Spock knew that it would be simply easier to brush this mind aside and banish it from his own, but instead he did the opposite. 

He wasn't sure at the moment whether it was the human curiosity or the Vulcan scientist or maybe even both, but he opened his mind to it—welcoming it in. This time what he felt most was utter happiness, for a moment that was what Spock concentrated on. Without realizing it, he basked in that happiness until he strayed away from that and tried to probe deeper.

He had hardly scratched the surface of the stranger’s mind when it jerked away from his own. His eyes snapped open and he panted ever so slightly. Spock would not be able to go that deep when the other’s mind was so far away and he was not yet acquainted with the physical form of its owner. He let out a human-like breath; he would have to find the source soon, before it became a distraction. Spock closed his eyes once again—it was one that was not wanted nor needed. 

**ST09-OTH - NOFM**

The second Nathan stepped into the Medical Bay, Nurse Chapel pointed a slender finger at the closed office door that was behind her at the end of the Bay. Nathan looked at her for a moment, she didn't speak and put her finger down and she raised a threatening eyebrow at him. He looked at her a second longer before he followed to where her finger had pointed. He was about to press the comm. button on the key pad, but before he could the door slid open.

He peered inside the room or office to be more exact and found none other than his idol sitting behind the desk. McCoy didn't look up, reading something from the PADD in his hands, but waved at Nathan to come in. Nathan swallowed nervously before he stepped into the CMO's office, the door slid shut behind him without a moments notice. 

"Have a seat," McCoy told him as Nathan took a seat in the chair in front of the desk, McCoy finally looked up. 

He looked at Nathan for a second before a smile split across his lips. This confused Nathan greatly, that wasn't the type of smile that a superior officer would give to a subordinate. 

"Nathan Scott," McCoy shook his head. "Long time no see." 

Nathan furrowed his brow, he had never seen Doctor McCoy before in his life; he'd only heard things about him, and it was those things he heard that had made him want to become a Doctor himself. So Nathan just stared at him, his face blank. 

"Come on," McCoy scoffed. "You don't remember me?" 

Nathan just shook his head.

"You went to my wedding…?" he tried.

Nathan shook his head, he was sure he'd never been to a wedding before. 

"You were, what? Just a kid? You were my ring bearer, my God, man!" McCoy leaned forward. 

"I'm sorry," Nathan told him. "I don't know you." 

McCoy frowned as he looked at Nathan, thinking. "Okay, if you don't remember the actual wedding, I'm sure you'll recognized the name." 

Nathan raised an eyebrow, his stomach in a twist. 

"Sarah James," 

He paled. Nathan knew who that was and wished he didn't; Sarah James was Haley’s oldest sister. And with that, he did remember. He was probably only fourteen at the time, McCoy's father was a friend of Nathan's Mother. So the Scott family was invited to the wedding and Nathan was the ring bearer. He had totally forgotten about it, not even remembering when he had met and married Haley.

McCoy looked at him with concern. "Hey, you don't look so good." He got up and walked around his desk, kneeling in front of Nathan. 

Nathan looked down at him and gave him a forced smile. "I don't see a ring on your finger," he pointed out. 

McCoy glanced down at his left hand. He shrugged his shoulders. "Got divorced years ago," 

"Me too," Nathan said without thinking.

"What?" McCoy asked. 

"I married Haley James, we got divorced, too." He glanced away. 

"How long?" McCoy asked.

"Long enough," Nathan lied. 

In truth, it hadn't been long enough and he knew it would never be long enough. It had been a solid month since Haley had left him for another man. Yet it seemed longer and shorter than that at the exact same time, so Nathan was in a limbo with the fact. McCoy was still looking at him will concern and Nathan didn't think that he could stand it any longer. 

"I'm fine," Nathan reassured. 

"You sure as hell don't look fine to me," McCoy exclaimed. 

"I just don't want to hear those names again," Nathan confessed. 

McCoy stood and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Done," he told him. 

Nathan could breath again and this time he gave McCoy a real smile. "So, why did you call me in here?"

McCoy acknowledged the subject change as he leaned against the edge of his desk. "I have a meeting with the Captain, so I want you to take care of all of my patients until then." He told Nathan. 

Nathan himself furrowed his brows in confusion. "But there aren't any patients," he pointed out. 

"On the contrary," McCoy pointed out back. "Commander Spock is coming for his check-up," 

"But I just got here!" Nathan protested. 

McCoy gave him a smile. "I know you've studied Vulcan physiology, you're going to be fine." 

Nathan smiled nervously back. "I hope you're right, otherwise you won't be seeing me much." 

**ST09-OTH - NOFM**

Spock was walking down the corridor that led him to the Medical Bay where he had his check-up when it hit him again, but this time it was somewhat more powerful than the other times it had struck. The emotions from the other mind followed in quick succession, a barrage of such soreness. It caused him to falter slightly in his step. 

Anger, betrayal, sadness, brokenness, loneliness, abandonment, fear, more anger and blame that was all directed to the owner of the mind.

Spock would not admit it to anyone, but he had known this soreness before, he still had ruminants of it inside him. When his mother had died, when she was killed because of Niro, he had felt this. He had blamed himself, but he could also blame it on Niro—direct every emotion he had felt towards Niro. But this mind, the mind that was connected to his, intentionally or unintentionally was directing all of these feelings towards themselves. 

No one but themselves. 

Spock forced the hand at his side relax itself as all of those feelings disappeared to nervousness and then vanished from his mind. He was sure that the reason why they had been so strong this time was because the other's mind felt them deeply and because he was getting closer to the mind. They could quite possibly be in the place that Spock was going, he didn't know at the moment. What the Vulcan Commander did know was that while he was at his appointment with Leonard McCoy he would tell him about that inconvenience that this was causing him—possibly. 

**ST09-OTH - NOFM**

Nathan was waiting for Commander Spock at the Bay doors nervous as ever, he couldn't believe that he had actually forgotten that the USS Enterprise was the only ship that had a Vulcan on it. That was actually one of the reasons why he wanted to join the Enterprise. Haley had always said he had an obsession with the Vulcan's, but they fascinated him. In medical school he had studied them, the knowledge he gained was minimal. Earth had very little knowledge on the Vulcan race, as they kept everything about their people close to themselves. 

But what Nathan had gathered from his studies was the basics of Vulcan physiology, which was all he needed at the moment for this check up. When the bay doors slid open, Nathan stood at attention as Spock stepped in. The Vulcan stopped when he saw Nathan instead of Leonard. 

"Commander Spock," Nathan greeted. 

"Where is Doctor McCoy?" Spock spoke curtly. 

"Doctor McCoy is in a meeting with Captain Kirk at the moment; I will be taking care of you check up today." Nathan informed him. 

"I have never been acquainted with you before," Spock informed him. "What is your rank and name?" he commanded.

"Lieutenant Nathan Scott, sir." Nathan answered. "I was on the shuttle with the other new crew member that boarded while the Enterprise was docked at the space station in Earth's orbit." 

Spock looked at him, his brown eyes piercing through Nathan's. He put down the shield around his mind completely and reached out, ghosting across the edge the Officer’s mind. Spock knew instantly that this was the mind that kept entering his own, getting through his shields. At this moment all he could feel was anxiety that bordered on excitement. 

"I can reschedule, have you in for a time when Doctor McCoy is present; if my doing your check-up is unacceptable." Nathan reassured; though on the inside he was greatly disappointed. 

There was a tick of silence as Spock continued to stare at Nathan and with that silence grew his disappointment. Spock could feel that disappointment among other things. Now that he was only a few feet away and now knew the owner of the mind, the thoughts that came with the feelings. Like that fact that Lieutenant Scott's confidence in his Doctoring was slowly growing lower. 

"That would be unacceptable," Spock told him, putting up his mind shields once again, blocking Nathan's out. "You are quite capable of doing my check-up, Doctor McCoy would not assign to do so if he thought otherwise." 

Nathan let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. "Right this way then, Commander." Nathan turned led him over to one of the exam tables, patting to the foot of it. "Have a seat," 

Spock did as he was told and lightly jumped onto the foot of the bed as Nathan grabbed the scanner form the head of the bed and the PADD for it. Nathan had went over the results of Commander Spock's last check-up, preparing for this moment. This was his very first real patient, who was also a member of a species that he was fascinated with. After he turned on the scanner, Nathan brought the scanner down Spock’s body. From head to toe and back again. 

Spock waited patiently as Nathan transferred the results from the scanner to the PADD. Nathan looked over the results, comparing them with the results from the last check-up. Heart rate was good, blood pressure in the safe zone, temperature were it should be, there was no detection of any virus or injury. Nathan looked up from the PADD. 

"Okay, Commander Spock. Any injuries, irritations, discomforts, pains, headaches?" Nathan asked. 

"Negative," Spock told him without a pause, thinking over the fact that Nathan's mind kept penetrating his shield. 

Nathan nodded and pressed a few buttons on the touch screen. "Are you eating properly?" 

"Yes," Spock said. 

"Getting the exercise that you require?" Nathan questioned next, flicking through a few things on the PADD. 

"I am fit, yes." Spock informed the Lieutenant. 

Nathan looked up from the PADD. "That's good, Commander, you're healthy." He glanced at the PADD again. "You’re due for a shot, so I'll give that to you now and you can get back to you shift." 

"That would be acceptable," Spock agreed, still staring at Nathan with those deep brown eyes. 

Nathan was silent as he stared back at Spock. "If you could please roll up your left sleeve, Commander?" he asked. 

Spock complied, rolling up the left sleeve of his blue Enterprise uniform sleeve. While he did that, Nathan turned to the tray that was beside the exam table and prepped the injector. He snapped on a pair of latex gloves, taking the damp cotton ball he turned back to Spock. Lightly holding Spock's upper arm still with his left hand, careful to hold the area where the material still there, Nathan rubbed the alcohol swab in small circle on the exposed skin. With his hand still on Spock's arm, Nathan twisted around to grab the injector. 

He didn't notice that his pinkie and ring finger slipped off of the sleeve and onto Spock's skin. The reason why Nathan was careful not to touch the Vulcan’s skin and to wear gloves, was because he knew that with skin to skin contact, Vulcan's can read everything that you're feeling at that moment—and some times even deeper. Nathan didn't think that he could deal with the fact that a superior officer knew how he felt deep down, beyond the surface. 

But Spock did notice the contact, he could feel it and he could feel Nathan's touch through his gloves and the material of his shirt. Instantly an image filled Spock's head; a young woman approximately in her early twenties, she had long light brown almost reddish hair, her eyes were hazel a cross between brown and green. 

She was smiling and a hand reached out, caressing her face, a golden ring gleaming on the second to last finger. Instantly, the smile fell from the woman face and she shoved the hand away from her. Her face crossed with anger and she raised her hand, it snapped forward slapping whoever the hand belonged to in the face. Spock couldn't tell as he was seeing all of this from their prospective. The sight jerked from the woman to total and utter darkness, suddenly a golden shape entered the picture, hitting the ground and spinning around until suddenly stopping. The hand reached out and picked up the small golden ring. It lay in the open hand a second before the hand clenched and small droplet of water started to fall onto the clenched hand. 

"__Commander!" Nathan practically yelled in Spock's face. 

He hand given Spock the shot and his eyes seemed to got out of focus. Nathan could believe he had just screwed this up, probably killed the Commander of the USS Enterprise. He had shaken Spock, not rough but lightly and still nothing. Nathan stared at him, starting to panic, that was when he saw where his hand was. Even with it gloved, Spock reacted to his touch; Nathan knew that that wasn't a good thing. He jerked his hand away and instantly Spock's eyes focused. Nathan sighed in relief, pulling his gloves off with a snap. 

Spock blinked once and looked at Nathan as he rolled his sleeve back down and stood from the exam table.

"I trust we are done, Lieutenant?" Spock inquired. 

Nathan stared at him blankly for a moment before he shook his head. "Yes, you're free to go, Commander." 

Spock inclined his head ever so slightly, his eyes shifting quickly to Nathan's left hand which clutched the latex gloves tightly. With that quick glance he got all of the information he needed—the ring impression on his left ring finger, which was empty. As the Medical Bay door closed behind him, Spock could feel the sharpness of Nathan's mind—it was filled with sharp fear. 

**ST09-OTH - NOFM-ce**


	4. 3

Nathan tapped his pen against the desk top, finding it to hard to concentrate. Most—everyone basically did everything electronically nowadays—Nathan liked to do it by hand. Liked the feel of having it right there in front of him, being able to hold the actual report in his hands. That way, it was in his control, he could choose whether or not to put something down or erase it. _THIS_ he could control, _THIS_ was under his power. 

He knew full well the reason why he couldn't concentrate, the reason why he felt like he was losing control. He hated that feeling and when he left Earth, he thought that he had gotten something back into his own control. His check-up with Commander Spock had caused things to go haywire. Nathan thought that here he would be a stranger; no one would his back story—not about how he grew up or his broken marriage. None of it! But then Doctor McCoy had to make him remember and someone did know some of his back story. Not all of it, not the dark intent he had grown up around, but of Haley, his most recent failure. 

And that's what worried him the most, because that memory was still so fresh, it was on the surface. And from what little he did know of Vulcan's, some were telepaths; with just something as simple as skin contact they could read the emotions that were foremost on the mind. Sure, Spock probably couldn’t know what the emotions Nathan was feeling pertained to, and he was sure the Commander couldn't really tell anyone. And if he tried, what was he going to say? Spock didn't really have anything on Nathan, but then again there was someone that he could tell. 

As second in command of the USS Enterprise, it was Commander Spock's duty to know the mental and physical wellbeing of all the crew members aboard the ship. And if he had felt something that he thought would compromise the safety of others or themselves, than who other than to report it to the officer’s CO. Like for instance, Doctor McCoy. And the Doc would know the reason for Nathan's condition. 

Nathan figuratively and literally almost had a heart attack as the comm. unit by his door chirped. His heart started to beat almost erratically; could the Commander really have worked that fast? Nathan couldn't fathom why this was happening to him, why this was still happening to him. Ever since the day he was born… 

When the comm. chirped again, Nathan finally got up from his chair and very reluctantly made his way towards his closed door. He held down the button on the key pad as he spoke. 

"Who is it?" he asked, his voice slightly strained. 

            _"Nathan? It's McCoy," came the reply._

Nathan was silent—he knew it, if he hadn't thought about it, it wouldn't have come true. 

            _"Nathan!" McCoy's voice crackled through the comm. with intense worry. "Are you all right?"_

Nathan cleared his throat of the sudden lump, his eyes squeezed shut. "I'm fine," he reassured. "What can I do for you, Doctor?" 

            _"I'm off duty, Nathan." Came the bland reply. "Leonard or McCoy would be just fine."_

"Okay, what can I do for you, Leonard?" Nathan repeated his question. 

            _Leonard sighed. "We need to talk, can I come in?"_

Nathan squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, pinching the bridge of his nose as he hung his head in defeat. Why delay the inevitable? Pressing a few keys on the pad, the door unlocked and slid open to reveal Leonard McCoy clad in his plain blue shirt and black pants. Forgetting his worries, Nathan stood blocking the doorway as he just looked at Leonard. 

Nathan sputtered with laugh, doubling over with the force of it. " _Oh My God!"_

Leonard didn't comment as he squeezed his way passed Nathan, the door sliding closed behind him. He looked at Nathan, his arms crossed over his chest and his brows raised. "And what do you find so gut splitting?" 

Nathan was hunched over, his hand holding his side as his other wiped the tears always. "Your clothes!" he gasped out. 

Leonard looked down at himself, pulling his shirt away from him as he inspected it; after finding nothing wrong he let the material fall back against his chest. "What's wrong with my clothes?" 

Nathan finally calmed down enough to stand up straight and he took a moment to catch his breath. "Your off duty clothes are exactly the same as your on duty clothes." he finally pointed out. 

Leonard looked down at himself again. "Good God, man!" he can't believe that he never noticed it before. "What about you?" 

"What do you mean? What about me," Nathan asked. 

"Lieutenant Red," was all he said. 

Nathan looked down at himself, now just realizing that he was wearing a red sweater—the same colour as his on duty uniform. He looked back at Leonard. "This is just a coincidence," 

Leonard just nodded his head sarcastically. "I believe you," 

Nathan shook his head in turn, his lips pursed. "This is very unprofessional," he observed. 

Leonard let a quick grin flash across his face. "On that note, let’s get down to business." There was a gleam in his eye. 

Nathan sobered at that; this was the reason why he had come after all. 

"Jeez, Nathan. Why do you always pale when I say something like that?" Leonard's brows furrowed. 

"Because," Nathan sighed a hand pulling at his dark hair. "What you say after always does more damage than not." 

Leonard was silent as he searched Nathan's eyes. "This is good news, I swear it."

Nathan just looked at him. 

"I hope," Leonard rescinded. "I am almost positive…"

Nathan sighed and sat back in his desk chair, swivelling it around to face Leonard. "I'm ready," he told the CMO, only half telling the truth and half lying.

Leonard nodded. "Your first patient," he started and Nathan interrupted.

"Commander Spock?" Nathan asked. How could this be good news? 

"The one and the same," Leonard nodded. "As you know, I'm the Commander's personal physician—you could say— taking care of all of his medical issues and whatnot. And after your check-up with him, I asked him how it went; evaluating how you did." 

"And?" Nathan prompted when Leonard paused, very nervous about where this was going.

"And. Let's just say that I heard good things and I'm giving your job description an upgrade." Leonard grinned at him. 

"What?" Nathan exclaimed, standing up with the surprise of it. "What do you mean?" 

"What I mean, Nathan," Leonard placed a hand on Nathan's shoulder. "Is that you are now in charge of Spock's health. You are now the Commander's Doctor," 

"But I'm not a Doctor," was all Nathan could think to say. 

Maybe their skin to skin contact hadn't result in anything after all, Spoke's eyes had only glazed for a second and for all Nathan knew, the Vulcan could have been lost in thought. And by God, did Vulcan's still fascinate him—and by being the Commander's Doctor, it would help him learn more and more about their species. 

"You ARE a Doctor," Leonard told him firmly. "You wouldn't be on the USS Enterprise otherwise." He let his hand fall from Nathan's shoulder and made his way to the door. 

"Doctor Scott," Nathan tried it out, it sounding weird but somehow right on his tongue. "Doctor Nathan R. Scott." 

Leonard turned back to Nathan as the room door slid open. "What's the "R" stand for?" he asked curiously. 

"Royal," Nathan said, not realizing he had said; his mind still occupied with the thought of him as a real Doctor. 

Leonard didn't say a word as he left Nathan's room with a grin on his face; he would have to remember that. 

Nathan sat back down in his desk chair and spun back around to his desk; he picked up his discarded pen and started to fill out his report with renewed energy. All pressing thoughts were lifted from his mind and he felt light and filled with relief. When he had first boarded the USS Enterprise, but now for some odd reason—possibly the fact that he got assigned a patient—he felt like a Doctor and that lifted his spirits of all worries. 

**ST09-OTH - NOFM**

Spock almost gave a sigh in relief and slouched in his chair on the Bridge as the torrent of fear and anxiety stopped emitting from Nathan's mind and started to emit a giddy excitement instead. It came at him in waves and he felt the tenseness in his shoulders finally relaxed. 

After what had happened in the Medical Bay with the Lieutenant, Spock knew that it was no use. He had tried to shield his mind form Nathan's, but his mind kept piercing the shield. He could dim down the feelings that Nathan was projecting so that it was only a Hum in the back of his mind—but Spock wasn't able to block him out completely. 

"Chekov, find Doctor McCoy and have him come to my ready-room." Captain Jim Kirk ordered the young Russian, stepping into the doorway of his ready room. 

"Aye, Keptain." Chekov nodded, pressing the appropriate buttons on the console in front of him. 

"Sulu, I've sent you some coordinates; enter them at warp-speed 8." Jim continued. 

Sulu turned and raised an eyebrow at him before turning back to his console and inputting the coordinates. "Aye-aye,"

"Spock," Jim called. 

Spock spun his chair around to face him. "Jim," he raised an eye brow.

Jim jerked his head behind him, indicating that the Vulcan should join him before he turned and went back into the room. If Spoke were a human, he probably would have rolled his eyes, but he wasn't so he didn't and followed Jim into his ready room without comment. Spoke sat in one of the chairs that were placed in front of Jim’s desk, while Jim sat in the one behind it.

"Have you met any of the new officers yet?" Jim asked as they waited for McCoy. 

"I have made acquaintance with one officer, yes." Spock told him, somewhat reluctantly. 

"And how's he fairing?" Jim wondered.

"I believe Lieutenant Scott is adjusting well to life on the Enterprise," he informed. 

"And what does Scott do?" Jim asked his First Officer. 

"He is colleagues with Leonard," 

"A Doctor then? That's good, we seem to be really lacking those—and more the anything, we need as many as we can at the moment." Jim commented idly. 

"Why's that, Jim?" Leonard asked as he finally made it to the ready room, the door sliding closed behind him. 

"Bones!" Jim grinned as said Doctor took the seat beside Spoke. "It's about time you got here," 

"I can't come running every time you call, kid. You are supposed to be the Captain after all," Leonard deadpanned. 

"And what was so important that you couldn't come running?" Jim pouted. 

Proving Leonard's point, Spock noticed. 

"I was giving Lieutenant Scott a job upgrade," Leonard answered.

Usually Spock didn't pay any mind when Jim and Leonard had their hourly squabble it would seem, but as the conversation turned to the one that was literally on his mind, his interest was piqued. 

"You can't just give out promotions like candy, Bones!" Jim protested. "It has to go through me first, and Scott just boarded a few days ago." 

"I never said anything about a promotion, Captain!" he said the word in a slightly mocking tone, not taking Jim's very well. "I said an upgrade," 

"Yeah? And what was this 'upgrade'?" Jim made air quotes. 

"Well, _DOCTOR_ Scott just became the Enterprise’s resident Vulcan Doctor." Leonard shot a quick grin in Spock's direction before turning back to Jim.

Spock had cocked his head slightly at that; this, he was not expecting—to say the least he was surprised. 

As was Jim, who sat back in his chair. "Where did this come from?" 

"With M'Benga gone, there's only like five-to-none Doctor's in this whole ship with more than 400 officer's - I have my hands full as it is with just you. Nathan's a good Doctor, just ask his first patient." Leonard turned and looked at Spock. 

Jim did too, his brow raised.

"Dr. Scott is very efficient and thorough in his chosen profession." Spock agreed with Leonard's assessment of the young man. 

Jim was silent as he searched Spock face for any indication that he was lying, but the Vulcan’s face was as passive as ever and Jim didn't think that he would lie for Bones. 

"Back to business, I presume?" Spoke raised an eyebrow. 

"Right," Jim sat up straight in his chair, his hands folded on the top of his desk as he got straight down to business. "I was contacted by Star Fleet Command, it seems that one of the Earth colonies on the planet Kawartha, are getting ill. And this isn't just the flu or virus—this is something else, something bigger." Jim told them. 

"Big how?" Leonard asked, leaning forward. 

"It was reported out that it started out slow, just a few getting sick here and there; and that was why they thought it was just a simple virus. But people have been getting sicker faster since then—and this started out about three weeks ago. From the last report it was said that the death total was 347." Jim read from the PADD in front of him. 

"And they have no idea what it is?" Leonard asked, both sickened and intrigued at the same time. 

"None," Jim confirmed. "We should be arriving within the hour. The Markus should arrive in a week or so to help, but well just have to hold on until then." 

"If this is as big as you say it is," Leonard told him. "We don't have the man power for this." 

"We'll just have to make it work," Jim told him sadly. "People are dying, Bones. And we might be able to help stop it," 

"You're right, Jim, we'll just have to make do with what we've got until backup arrives."

"A whole week…" 

**ST09-OTH - NOFM-ce**


	5. 4

Nathan pressed in the code on the keypad to the Medical storage compartment, as the door slid open the lights automatically turned on. He grabbed the three empty bags at his feet before he went into the room. Scouring the shelves for all the supplies that they might need for their first expedition down to the planet. Nathan put everything that he could think of into the bags, anything that might help them until they found out what was causing all of this. And since he hadn't even had a look at any of the patients, was hard to do. 

It had only been four days since he boarded the USS Enterprise—he should have prepared himself for this, should have expected that something like this might happen while he was an officer on this ship—but he didn't and he hadn't. His mind had been too preoccupied for that, memories—bad memories—too close to the surface of his mind. But with whatever this sickness was that was killing all of these people, it was now foremost on his mind.

"Nathan!" McCoy called from the Sick Bay. "You got everything?"

"Yeah!" Nathan yelled back as he zipped up the last of the bags, rushing out of the storage room. 

The door slid shut behind him and automatically locked again, saving Nathan some time as he walked quickly to catch up with McCoy who had just walked out of the Medical Bay doors. 

"So who else is coming with us?" Nathan asked as they made their way to the lift that would take them to the transporter. 

"Just Commander Spock," McCoy said, taking one of the bags from Nathan and throwing the strap over his shoulder. "Nurse Chapel is in charge of the Medical Bay for the moment."

Nathan nodded, he guessed that it was reasonable for just the three of them to go. The Captain couldn't get sick, they hardly had any Medical Officers aboard the Enterprise as it was, and Commander Spock did have a higher immune system than Humans did. Least if they all get sick… 

**ST09-OTH—NOFM**

Before they were beamed to the planet’s surface, they put on sterile suits to help protect them from the sickness—even Commander Spock put one on—that is if it was only air born. The instant they reenergized on the planet’s surface, they were hit with a wave of pure heat and moisture. Sweat instantly beaded on their skin and Nathan was sure this was what a sauna felt like.

Nathan was sure that they had been beamed into the town square, which at the moment was deserted. The food stalls that would have usually lined the place were empty—some tipped over, others collecting dust, there was rotting food all over the ground—when they had beamed down, at their appearance the rats that had collected around the food scattered. Next to the heat, Nathan decided that the smell was right there with it—it was the stench of sickness and death. 

There was no a single soul in sight—alive or dead. 

**ST09-OTH—NOFM**

After about an hour of investigation, the three officers gathered some details on what they were dealing with. Like with every street that they walked through, they were abandoned just like the town square. They knocked on doors, but every house was either abandoned and trashed or the residents locked everything down and weren't answering the door. One of those houses, some shuffling about from the inside could be heard. 

Nathan figured that they could probably break a door down or something, but that would probably do more harm than it would good. How could they help the people if they couldn't be trusted because they went around kicking doors down? Nathan trailed slightly behind Spock and McCoy as he took in every detail surrounding them; the heat was pressing and if Nathan knew a single thing about sickness, it was that it spread like wild fire. Heat was its friend and at the moment, they were like friends with benefits. 

Some of the houses were marked with a piece of material that was tied to the door handles or that hand railings for the steps. They had yet to discover what that meant as they hadn't even seen a single person yet. They walked by an abandoned building, Nathan moving closer to glance inside. The building looked like it used to be a coffeehouse once upon a time; its door hanging off the hinges—Nathan taking note of the piece of material that still hung on the door handle—its windows were broken and all of the furniture was either broken or gone. He could see no one inside—alive or otherwise. As Nathan turned, ready to catch up with McCoy and Spock, something wrapped around his throat and yanked him backwards.

Spock stopped in his tracks, McCoy stopping a few steps later. He felt that sharp stab of surprise from Nathan, then nothing. They turned around to find the area behind them empty with no sign of Nathan. 

"What--" but before McCoy could finish, there was a crash from inside the coffeehouse that they were standing in front of. 

Both pulled their phasers from their holsters as they entered the building. All Spock needed to see was Nathan on the ground not moving and a stranger standing over him to fire his phaser. The man fell to the ground, paralyzed and unconscious. Nathan lay awkwardly on a broken table. Spock kept his phaser trained on the unconscious man though his gaze kept straying over to the Doctor, while McCoy rushed over to Nathan. McCoy dragged Nathan until he was laying flat against the ground, but before McCoy could pull out his scanner, Nathan stopped him. 

"I'm fine," Nathan said, his voice slightly muffled due to the mask over his face.

"Right," McCoy agreed sarcastically, pulling out his scanner anyway.

As McCoy started to move it down the length of his body, Nathan batted it away in annoyance. He didn't sit up though and instead stared up at the stained ceiling. "I was caught by surprise, was all." 

McCoy stowed the scanner and just stared at Nathan, assessing him by eye. McCoy placed his hand under Nathan's head, feeling for a wound—a bump, or cut—but his hands came up free of any blood. He had no head wound, but Leonard knew that he would probably have some bruising on his back. 

"You're fine," McCoy finally agreed, giving Nathan's thigh a pat.

"I told you," Nathan rolled his eyes from behind the safety glasses he was wearing as he sat up with a small grunt.

He glanced over at the man who had grabbed him, he glanced up to find Spock looking at his with an unreadable gaze, but Nathan got the feeling that the Commander was looking right through him—like he could see just what it was that Nathan was feeling in that moment. He tore his gaze away and instead looked to McCoy. 

"I guess we have a first patient," he said. 

Leonard stood from his spot at Nathan's side and walked to the man still on the floor. "It would seem so," he agreed and crouched down beside him. 

Nathan finally got up and walked around Spock to kneel down on the man’s other side, taking off the two bags that were on either of his shoulders. It took him a second as they were all twisted from his fall, but once he did he set them at his side, flipping open the flap of one. He put on a new pair of latex gloves as well as a small flashlight while McCoy scanned the man. 

The fist thing that Nathan did was check his eyes. "His pupils are even," he reported. "And the whites of his eyes are a milky yellow." He held the eye open as McCoy took a glance. 

Leonard nodded. "His heart rate his higher than it should be, and his temperature is way too high." He read from the scanner. "He definitely has a fever, his breathing is also erratic." 

"What the hell is that?" Nathan exclaimed as his light shone off something black and smelling that was all over the front of the mans clothing, it was mixed in with blood. 

McCoy recoiled too, finally finding the source of the stronger smells. "Get a sample of that, would you?" 

Nathan stared at him for a second before he dug in the bag and pulled out an empty vile and in a very undoctorly manner, scraped some into the vial. After sealing the vial, he stored it in a airtight portable containment unit. Nathan looked back at Leonard.

"I think that this is considered abusing your power as CMO," Nathan deadpanned. 

McCoy raised an eye. "I don't know what you're talking about," 

Nathan scoffed. "I'm sure you don't," he glanced at Spock who was looking between the two of them, his Vulcan brow raised. Nathan grinned. "The clocks ticking," was all he said in a cryptic manner, but by the look Leonard gave he knew that Doctor got it.

"It looks like he puked that stuff up," McCoy observed. 

Nathan shone his light in the man’s face; his chin was covered in blood and the same black fluid that was down his front. "His nose and ears are clear," 

"Take a blood sample," McCoy sighed, looking down at the unconscious man.

 Nathan did so, putting the full vile in the containment unit with the black fluid before he resealed it. "What do you we suppose we do with him?" he finally asked. 

McCoy didn't say anything as he looked between the three of them. It was Spock who answered.

"It wound not be wise to beam him aboard the Enterprise," Spock's tone was logical as was his point. "We can not risk this sickness infecting those of the crew." 

"Mm, I agree." McCoy nodded, finally standing up.

Nathan put on a new pair of gloves, and repacked the bags as Leonard and Commander Spock tried to figure out what they were going to do the sick man, when he had remembered something. Nathan couldn't believe that he had forgotten, it had only happened a little over a half an hour ago. Spock glanced down at him as he felt the hint of shame. 

"Doctor Scott?" Spock raised his brow. 

Nathan flipped the flap shut to the bag and looked up at Spock then Leonard and back to Spock again. "He was delusional," he sighed. "When he grabbed me, he said that I was the one who killed his sister. And the way he was saying it, it wasn't like the sickness took her—But he had lost her when he was a child." 

McCoy nodded. "That would make sense with the fever he's running." 

Nathan stood up with the bags around his shoulders as the man on the ground withered and groaned in pain. Nathan and Leonard took a step back as he trashed before lurching upward. Spock pointed his phaser at his again, but Nathan grabbed his arm and pulled the Vulcan towards him as the man retched in the spot he stood seconds before. He vomited up blood, blood that was to dark and along with that blood was that foul-smell. Suddenly he stopped, his body going ridged and his eyes rolled into his head before he fell to the ground—dead, his eyes completely yellow. 

No one said a word as they stared down at the now dead man, now really realizing just how bad this really was. Nathan forced himself to take calming breaths, his hand still gripping Spock's wrist. And with that contact, Spock could feel what Nathan was feeling as if with skin to skin contact. Fear, panic and uselessness mix with some shame.

"We have to find out what this is and soon." McCoy finally said, glancing away from the body. "But first, we have to get more samples." 

It sounded heartless, but sometimes the truth was like that. They couldn't waste their time with someone who couldn't be helped anymore, when they could use the time to help those who had a chance. 

**ST09-OTH—NOFM-ce**

 


	6. 5

Nathan stood up from the microscope he had been looking into for what felt like the past hour. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose; he had nothing. 

After what had happened in the coffeehouse, they were able to find more people. They got the samples they needed, some from the sick and others from ones who weren't. It had been four days since they had first beamed to the planet’s surface and they were getting nowhere in discovering what this sickness was or the cure. 

Nathan had found something interesting though, something he had found in the blood samples. There were mutations to the Red Blood Cells, a Bacteria that had integrated itself into the cells. Nathan hadn't figured out what that Bacteria was yet, he had never known any to mutate with the Red Blood Cells. Bacteria attacked the Red Blood Cells, killing them off—Nathan had never seen anything like this before. Usually before it did get that far, the White Blood Cells were already killing that Bacteria—but as far as Nathan could tell, the White Blood Cells didn't even notice the invaders and the Bacteria seemed to be killing the white cells as they mutated with the red. They were completely taking over the blood stream.

Nathan sat down in the chair behind him, his back cracking in relief as he leaned back and closed his eyes. The science lab was deserted except yours truly; he was sure he had hardly slept a wink in the past days—too worried to get any real shut eye. It may have only been four days, but more than a hundred had died. Whatever this sickness was, it wasn't leaving anyone behind. 

Nathan closed his eyes, just to rest them, that was all. Once his eyes were rested, he'd be as good as new… 

**ST09-OTH—NOFM**

Spock could feel his exhaustion, it was the one feeling that at the moment over powered all else. Spock could understand this, he had been working non-stop for days as had Leonard and himself included. Jim hadn't wanted to risk anymore of the crew getting infected if possible, so only the three of them had gone to the planet’s surface. When they were beamed back aboard, each went through the process of complete sterilization. Every time he came out of that, Spock's skin felt like it was raw. He winced internally as he reenergized aboard the Enterprise with Leonard, just realizing that he was going to have to do it again. 

Spock made his way down to the science lab that he knew Nathan would be in, it was the place that he always seemed to be. Spock understood why of course, he was as dedicated to his work as Leonard was. They still haven't figured out much about this sickness yet and they were running out of time—soon there will be no one left to cure. 

And find Nathan in the science lab he did; asleep on a chair in front of a microscope. Spock approached, careful to make as less noise as possible. He knew that he should wake Nathan up, this was not an appropriate place for rest after all; but he just took a moment to look at the other man. His skin was slightly pale as well as looking a little irate—Spock knew it was from the sterilization process. He had dark bruises under his eye due to lack of sleep and he looked a few pounds skinnier. His breathing was smooth and even and he didn't look feverish so Spock knew that he was not ill—it was just the stress of the situation. 

"Doctor Scott," Spock called gently, trying to wake him, but not scaring the crap out of him. 

Nathan didn't even shift. Spock tried again, but it had the same effect. He decided that he would try once more and if it didn't have effect, he would use physical contact. 

"Nathan," he said it firmer this time and with a little more volume.

Nathan jerked awake, almost falling of the chair, but saving himself just in time as he grabbed the edge of the table. He stood up and looked at Spock; wincing, he put his hand on the small of his back.

"Commander Spock," he said. "What are you doing here?" 

"You are unwell?" Spock asked, his brows slightly furrowed. 

"No," Nathan shook his head as he placed both his hands on the tables surface and arched his back, stretching that stiff muscles. "Just tired is all,"

Before Nathan could protest and before Spock could think or stop himself, he stepped behind Nathan and lifted the tail of his shirt to reveal his back. Spock was silent as he stared, Nathan tried to twist away but Spock prevented him from doing so. Nathan's whole back was one big bruise of yellow and purple, not even an inch of clear skin could be seen.

Spock clenched his hand into a fist, this was what that man had done to Nathan when he was grabbed. He felt spark of surprise within himself when the Vulcan realized that he was glad the man was dead. Spock forced that feeling away, only then noticing that he had placed his free hand lightly on Nathan's back. 

Nathan had no idea what to do, he had tried to get away but Spock had prevented him. He didn't really understand what was happening as Spock laid a hand on his back. He knew that it should have been really uncomfortable and he should have jerked away, demanding what the hell was going on. But he didn't and he didn't think he was going to. The hand wasn't uncomfortable or heavy, it was light and somehow comforting. Nathan's eyes slipped closed as he unconsciously memorized Spock's hand; now just realizing how long it had been since someone touched him, since he let someone touch him.

"I've been thinking," Nathan breathed out slowly. "All the blood samples that we have have already been infected with the sickness or have been exposed." 

"I believe you are correct," Spock agreed, his own eyes slipped closed. 

"We don't have any healthy samples that haven't been exposed," Nathan continued. "We have yet to see how the Bacteria really works—we've only seen the end results."

Spock nodded, his hand moving slowly across Nathan's back, his fingers light.

"Everyone on the planet is Human, everyone on the planet is infected whether the Bacteria is dormant or not. Leonard and I probably have it, too; the sterilizing process only works if the Bacteria is active after all." 

Spock's hand paused for a second before it continued its movements; he hadn't even thought to add that all of the sick were Human to the equation.

"So I've been thinking, Spock." Nathan said again, saying only Spock's first name. "Can I have some of your blood?"

Spock cocked his head. "For experimentation?" he inquired.

"What else?" Nathan smirked.

"Now?" Spock raised a brow. 

"Whenever you're ready," Nathan said vaguely. 

"Now would be acceptable," Spock told him. 

Spock took his hand from Nathan's back and let his red Star Fleet shirt fall back down, taking a step back. Nathan stood up straight, barely feeling the ach in his back and turned to face Spock, a grin on his lips. Nathan took a sample of his own blood and a sample of Spock‘s, putting each on a new slide. Taking a sample of the infected blood, he put a drop on each of the new slides before putting them under the scope. Tinkering with a few things, Spock made it so that whatever was happening under the microscope could be seen on the screen in front of them. 

First under the scope was the slide with Nathan's blood and the infected sample. As they watched, the infected blood mixed with Nathan's, the Bacteria slowly, but surely they were integrating with the Red Blood Cells and killing off the White Blood Cells. After the Bacteria had taken over, the blood turned darker in color. 

"It appears Bacteria takes over the Red Blood Cells, replacing them. While at the same time it kills the immune system, before the White Cells even realize what's happening." Spock said in amazement despite the situation.

"Now let's see what happens with your blood," Nathan took out his slide and replaced it with the slide that had a sample of Spock's blood. 

They huddled around the screen, their heads together as they watched the screen as the Bacteria tried to take over the Red Blood Cell's; at first they succeeded, but then the White Blood Cell's came charging in, taking no prisoners as they started to execute the Bacteria. The Bacteria did try to put up a fight, but it was no use against the Vulcan's immune system. Instead of the blood turning dark like it had with Nathan's blood sample, black specks appeared in the blood. 

"That must be that black fluid that they keep puking up," Nathan peered at the screen. "It must get carried to the stomach and that's how the body tries purging itself of the Bacteria that it does kill." 

"Vulcan's must have an immunity against this Virus," Spock agreed, turning his head to look at Nathan in amazement. "They must have encountered this type of Virus before and won out, it must be the Vulcan ancestry that passed it on."

 Nathan turned his head and looked at Spock too. "I think we just found the cure," 

He grinned like a fool at Spock, who couldn't help but smile in return.

**ST09-ONH** **–** **NOFM-ce**


	7. 6

It was the next day that Nathan and Spock had perfected the cure that they could administer to the sick, it sounded simple, but it was more complicated. They had to take more samples of Spock blood, putting it through a process that would separate the Red Blood Cell's from the White Blood Cells. After that they had to extract any DNA that was left, Spock's and the foreign Vulcan DNA—so that the Human body wouldn't reject it. After that, they had to make it into hypo-spray, and enough-so that everyone that was still alive could get the shot.

After that, Nathan, Spock and Leonard beamed back to the planet and went door to door, giving the sick the shot that would rid their bodies of the bacteria that had killed so many of them. The effect worked over the next few days, the recovery process horrendous. Nathan had been right when he had said that when the body purged itself of the sickness, it retched up the black fluid. 

That was when the Markus arrived, near the end—so their crew were the ones who help with the clean- up, while Nathan wanted to sleep for a few years straight. 

**ST09-OTH—NOFM**

Nathan collapsed onto his bed, exhausted. Though that felt like an understatement, he felt more like dead weight. It may have only taken five days to find a cure, but thousands were dead. And hopefully because their bodies now had the means to fight off this Bacteria, if it ever came around again this wouldn't happen. McCoy had dubbed the sickness Yellow Fever, as the yellow eyes and raging fever were the most prominent of the sickness. 

Nathan hadn't bothered to take any of his clothes off; he had barely made it to his room without collapsing in the corridor or even the sterilizer unit. He was slightly hot and almost as dizzy to make him want to throw up, but he knew it was due lack off sleep and having eaten little food—at least he was 95% sure that it was because of that—he had taken the shot, so even if he was getting sick it would be fought off.

Nathan tried to toe off his boots, but he gave up after he found that they were too tight to slip off. He grabbed the tail of his shirt intending to take it off, but only got it halfway over his head before he was out. 

He didn't know how long he was out for, it could have only been seconds or it could have been hours. All he knew in that moment was the most intense pain he had ever experienced in his life. He couldn’t even start to explain this feeling in his stomach, all he knew was that he was screaming. That only chocked off as the contents of his stomach came up—which, as far as Nathan knew was nothing; he hadn't eaten in daya—but he need not worry, because as he retched, all that came was dark blood and foul-smelling black fluid. It covered his front and his bed, he retched and retched until he was chocking and his body couldn't take it anymore. 

He passed out. 

**ST09-OTH—NOFM**

Spock was in Jim's Ready Room along with Leonard as they updated the Captain. 

"…The crew from the Markus is helping with grave for the Dead…" Leonard was saying. "It's like a mass grave…" 

Spock couldn't seem to concentrate; something was wrong, very wrong. He could feel it, but he couldn't seem to link it to anything. He knew it wasn't him, but he could seem to pin anything down. And that was when it hit him. He yelled in surprise, jerking from his chair and falling to the floor. Jim and Leonard where up from theirs in an instant. Spock clamped his mouth shut, cutting off another yell. He curled up into the foetal position, his hands wrapped around his stomach and his eyes squeezed shut. 

"Spock!" McCoy yelled. "Answer me, what's wrong?" 

Spock let out a pitiful groan. "Something's wrong…" 

"No Shit!" Jim snapped out nervously. 

"Not me…" Spock tried again.

"It sure look's like it to me!" Jim said sarcastically. 

"Jim!" Leonard scolded before turning back to Spock. "Spock, talk to me."

Spock was silent as he tried to put up shields around his mind, tried to block out the pain. If he thought that it was hard to before when what Nathan had been feeling before, it was a thousand times stronger now. Finally he got it up, but already they were cracking under the pressure.

"It's not me," he finally panted out. 

" _Who_ , Spock? Tell me who," he said in a firm but soft voice. 

" _Nathan_ ," Spock gasped out. "Nathan Scott!" 

**ST09-OTH—NOFM**

Jim stayed with Spock, while Leonard ran through the corridors like a crazy man until he finally came to Nathan's room. He had to override the door’s code with his medical one; the stench of sickness hit him the instant the door slid open. Next was Nathan, half on and half off of his bed and not to mention covered in blood and black fluid. Instantly, Leonard knew that Nathan had been infected with the Yellow Fever. 

Leonard rushed to him, dragging him off the bed to lay flat on a clear patch on the floor. It didn't matter that he wasn't wearing any protective gear; Nathan could have been sick for God knows how long. Jim had already contacted Nurse Chapel so Leonard knew that help was on the way, but that didn’t stop him from internally cursing Nathan. From what Leonard could tell from just looking at Nathan was that he was breathing rapidly, the whites of his eyes were yellow and he was hot to the touch—definitely Yellow Fever.

The very first thing that Leonard did was give him another shot of the vaccine, but just like the first; his body rejected it. Nathan was moved to a sterile until in the Medical Bay, making so that he couldn't get anyone else sick. Every hour on the hour he was bathed and cleaned or whenever he puked up that foul-smelling black fluid. McCoy put him on a fluid drip, but couldn't risk putting him on pain killers. He had to be strapped down because when he was awake, he struggles and thrashed—or to be more exact, he was delusional. Because of the fever, of how high it was, they surrounded him on ice packs. 

Other than Leonard—who had taken to basically living in the Medical bay—and Jim—who would check in occasionally—Spock would come by. He wouldn’t ask how Nathan was doing, why would he when he could feel it? But he would stand and watch, just to observe. Not for long moment at a time, probably only five minutes—but it was enough. 

And every time he visited, he was always in time with when Nathan was awake and mumbling. Sometimes he would call out for a woman named Haley—every time that happened, Spock pictured they woman he had seen when Nathan had first touched him—other times he was yelling for someone to leave him alone and other times he would cry—when that happened, Spock could just picture Nathan as a child. He didn't mean for it to be that way, but he could always feel Nathan, feel his mind and it just drew him there. The Vulcan wasn't even really aware of it, not until Jim and Bones cornered him.

He had just taken a seat in his place at the bridge, when Jim stuck his head out of his Ready Room and called him in. Unlike before, it was more formal and this puzzled Spock. Could there be another crisis at hand? As he entered the Ready Room, the door slid shut behind him and he found himself in the company of not only Jim, but Leonard, too. 

Spock just raised a brow in inquiry as he looked between the two.

"Have a seat," Jim told him with a gesture.

Spock stayed where he was for a second before taking the same seat he had been in when the pain had struck and he had found out Nathan had been infected with the Yellow Fever. He sat up straight and kept his face and eyes clear of any obvious emotion. 

"May I ask what this is about?" he said finally, glancing between Jim and Leonard before focusing his gaze on neither. 

"You're not in trouble, Spock." Jim assured him. 

"I am aware of that; as I have done nothing to warrant it." Spock said, adopting his old speech pattern from when he had first boarded the USS Enterprise years ago. 

Jim shared a look with Leonard and that was when Bones took over the conversation. 

"Spock," he sighed. "We're just curious to know how you knew that Dr. Scott wasn't well." He glanced at Jim who looked relieved.

Spock looked at him or looked through him; he saw no reason not to tell them. He was going to tell McCoy that day on his check-up, but things had turned in a different direction when he had met who the mind was connected to. Then the crisis with the Yellow Fever had taken place and there was no time to confront the issue as well as the fact that the Vulcan had gotten used to Nathan's company, whether he was aware of it or not. Also, somewhere deep inside, Spock felt like he was protecting the other man whether it was scrutiny or criticism or maybe something completely different. But, as Spock had found many Human's would say, the cat is out of the bag. 

"As you may know," Spock finally started. "All Vulcan’s can process and detect emotions from other species either by mere contact or even just a simple association. Very few Vulcan’s like I are telepaths, which associate by contact, but if something is strong enough it doesn't matter if there has not been any contact or association." 

"So you're saying that what Nathan was feeling was so strong that you felt it?" Leonard tried to clarify. 

"Not precisely," Spock replied. 

"So then what is it?" Jim asked. 

"His mind and mine are compatible," Spock said, thinking that that was the simplest way to put it. 

"Compatible how?" Jim contradicted him. 

Spock closed his eyes for a quick second before opening them again. "Compatible; they are able to connect with each other, able to work together if you will."

"Like in a relationship?" Jim raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"In a sense, yes." Spock agreed, somewhat reluctantly. 

"And are you…?" Jim said slowly, waggling his brows. 

"Please explain," Spock asked him. 

Jim looked desperately at McCoy, "Help me out?" 

"You’re such a child," Leonard shook his head before he turned back to Spock. "Are you having a sexual relationship with Nathan Scott?"

Spock looked at him, one brow raised ever so slightly. "No," he said truthfully. 

Leonard kept his gaze on Spock, keeping an eye out for the faintest of twitches. 

"Why do you keep coming to visit Scott in the Medical Bay?" Jim asked him. "A few times a day, every day, it's been to weeks."

"Like I have said--" Spock started, but Jim cut him.

 "You're compatible, I know. That's not a real reason, Spock." 

"It is logical--" Spock tried again, but Jim cut him off again. 

"Cut the bull crap, Spock!" Jim all but shouted. 

"Jim!" Leonard reprimanded him. 

Spock only raised his brows. "I go out of concern for the man who is partly responsible for my health," 

"Spock…" Bones looked at him. 

"What does it matter the reasons to why I visit Nathan?" Spock asked, standing from his seat and leaving Jim's ready room without further notice.

How was Spock supposed to tell them the reason why he did come and visit Nathan, when he didn't know the reason why he did it himself? Just like the reason why he didn't understand why his mind and Nathan were so compatible or why whatever had happen in that Science Lab had happened.

It was all a mystery to the young Vulcan, one that he planned to solve. 

**ST09-OTH** **–** **NOFM-ce**


	8. 7

It was two weeks later after that that Nathan's fever broke.

He kept his eyes closed as his dry throat worked, he had tried to call out, but it had only come out as a dry croak. He tried to shift into a more comfortable position, but was prevented by something that was holding him in place. He felt grimy, as if there was a layer of sweat covering his skin. He was very confused and he felt vulnerable and exposed, though he felt no one was near him or watching him. 

He had no idea how he knew that he had been watched, it was just a feeling. Finally feeling the real deep urge to know where he was and to get his bearings under him, caused him to open his eyes. They were dry, too; his eye lids like sand paper again the surface of his eyes. That little issue flew out the window when he saw where he was. 

He was in a room that was no bigger than a kid’s bedroom, everything the colour of bright white. The walls—the ones that weren't made of glass that is—the ceiling and even the floor. The cot or bed that he was laying on was also white as well as the gown he was wearing. There were machines surrounding him, with lights flashing and some beeping—none of which he knew. He had no idea where he was or why there were leads covering him. Or why there were black Velcro straps holding him down to the bed. 

He struggled against them in a panic, the straps around his wrists rubbing against the bandage that was already wrapped around his wrists from past struggles. He didn't understand and that caused him to pull at the restraints even harder. His heart rate spiked and a machine at his side started to beep as it put out an alarm. He didn't notice as the door beside the section of glass wall slid open and a man in blue rushed in.

"Nathan!" McCoy screamed over the beeping of the machines, he ran to the bedside and pressed a few buttons on the machines; silencing its screams. 

When Nathan still didn't stop struggling, Leonard grabbed the younger mans face between his hands. This seemed to make him notice and he looked up at McCoy. Leonard stared down into those dark frost eyes, which were wide as Nathan stared at him fearfully. He jerked away and out of McCoy grip, shifting away as far as he possibly could while strapped down. 

"Who are you?" Nathan demanded fearfully. 

"Nathan," Leonard's eye's widened in surprise. "It's McCoy." 

"You say so, but I don't know who are." His nostrils flared. "And who's Nathan?" 

"This isn't good, not at all." McCoy muttered and took a step back from him. "And you're Nathan." 

"What do you want with me?" Nathan wanted to know. 

McCoy ran his fingers through his dark hair in a rush as he tried to think furiously; he should have predicted this. The sick from the planet, the one's that had had the Yellow Fever so severely had some memory loss. But it had slowly come back to them, only the situation with Nathan was much more different. The other patients had all gotten the vaccine, which had worked and continued to work as the got their memory back. Nathan on the other hand had had the highest fever and the vaccine hadn't worked so the Yellow Fever was much harder on him. Nathan had been in critical for a whole month. 

"Nathan, listen to me." McCoy said slowly and precisely, his hands coming up and making calming gestures as Nathan look at him with suspicion and distrust. "I'm not going to hurt you, okay? You were sick for a while and the Fever you had must have caused some memory loss." 

"I don't believe you," Nathan told him, his face hard. 

"Crap!" Leonard cursed. "Give me a sec, would you?" he turned from Nathan and pressed the calm until by the door. "Nurse Chapel, bring me a PADD right away please." he turned back to Nathan.

"Want to prove that you don't want to hurt me?" Nathan raised his eyebrow, his jaw set. 

"Name it," McCoy agreed.

"Get me out of these restraints then," Nathan ordered him. 

McCoy clenched his jaw for a second, never one to really take being ordered around well—But Nathan was sick and had no memory, so McCoy was going to comply for the moment. He stepped to Nathan bedside and released the restraints on his ankles first and then his wrist's. Before Nathan could pull his wrists away, McCoy replaced the soiled bandages from around his wrist with a fresh set. Nathan sat up slowly, keeping an eye on McCoy as he situated himself. He didn't have to pee and realized the reason why with a wince; he had a catheter inserted. Nathan reached under his gown to get itchy leads from his chest when he felt a hard stare directed at him. He looked at McCoy.

"I wouldn't do that," McCoy said, his Doctoring instinct kicking in. "And you're leaving in that IV too." 

Nathan looked at him defiantly for a moment and Leonard thought that he was going to do it anyway. His chance was taken away as the door slid open and Nurse Chapel came in carrying the PADD that McCoy had requested.

"Thank you, Nurse Chapel." he said, taking the PADD from her. "Could you please inform the Captain that our patient is awake?" 

Chapel nodded, catching Nathan's eye as she turned to leave. **_A CHARM_** —It was gone from his mind as quickly as it appeared and he had no idea what that could have meant. It made no sense at all to Nathan, so he brushed it away. He looked back to McCoy, who was fiddling with the PADD in his hand before handing it to Nathan. After a second of hesitation, Nathan took it from the Doctor's had and looked down at the screen in confusion before looking back up at McCoy. 

"It's your file," Leonard answered the unasked question.

Nathan continued to look at McCoy. "And how do I know you didn't just type this up?" 

McCoy sighed. "Good God, man!" 

 ** _DIVORSED_** _—_ Again it was out of Nathan's mind just as quickly as it had come, he had no idea what the hell this was. 

"Why would I make up your file?" McCoy couldn’t help the frustrated demand. 

Nathan raised an eyebrow at him. "How am I supposed to know? I have amnesia," 

McCoy counted to ten in his head before he spoke. "I know, and that's why I'm showing you your Star Fleet file in the hopes of jogging some of your memories." He clarified. 

Nathan looked down at the PADD’s screen, seeing no obvious reason why he shouldn’t play along—the Doctor seemed nice enough. Nathan skimmed over all of the physical stuff, but stopped as he actually read his name. _DR. NATHAN ROYAL SCOTT, STAR FLEET DOCTOR, PhD_. He stared at it, he was a Doctor? 

_"You ARE a Doctor , Nathan." Leonard told him firmly. "You wouldn't be on the USS Enterprise otherwise." He let his hand fall from Nathan's shoulder and made his way to the door._

_"Doctor Scott," Nathan tried it out, it sounding weird but some how right on his tongue. "Doctor Nathan R. Scott."_

It flashed through his mind, a stray memory and that was when he had realized that the Doctor hadn't been lying. He hadn't been taken prisoner and been experimented on at all. Nathan hadn't a clue as to his mind had instantly gone to one of the worst scenarios that his clogged mind could think of. 

"Did you remember something?" McCoy's question caused him to jerk back into reality. 

Nathan looked up at him. "Maybe," he said somewhat reluctantly—not yet willing to admit that he was wrong just yet. 

But Leonard knew otherwise and let the face splitting grin crossed his face. "You can't fool me, Nathan Scott." He scolded lightly. 

"Fine!" Nathan finally allowed. "But I still don't remember anything, so don't get you hopes up." He scolded back. 

"Right you are," McCoy agreed. 

"Are you going to tell me what happened or what?" Nathan asked, feeling awkward and wanting to move on. 

McCoy pulled a chair form the corner of the room that Nathan hadn't noticed before, and placed it to Nathan's bedside before he sat. "I'll start from the beginning…" 

**ST09-OTH—NOFM**

Awareness—it came to Spock slowly, but gradually and he knew instantly that Nathan had broken through his fever. He gave a quiet sigh of relief; he was alone in his room so it didn't matter much. He had been worried, enough so that even Jim noticed, McCoy did too of course and so did Uhura; but now he didn't have to worry because Nathan was now fine. 

Spock let his eyes slip closed, falling asleep almost instantly. He had hardly been able to get any of his required sleep and his meditation periods had been sketchy, never being able to focus because he could never block what Nathan was feeling. Spock decided that later he would check up on the young Doctor. He was too exhausted to notice that that was the only thing that he could feel from Nathan, awareness and nothing else. 

**ST09-OTH—NOFM**

Nathan had been up for a few hours now, and McCoy deemed it safe to remove his catheter and IV when he didn't see Nathan getting a fever again. Nathan knew that he could have done it himself; he could feel that the knowledge was just below the surface. He'd try to get it, but every time his head pounded painfully. He still wasn’t sure who he would have preferred taking his catheter out, Dr. McCoy or Nurse Chapel. So he had closed his eyes and blocked it out, preferring not to know at all. 

With the IV now out he was able to eat, but only a small portion and simple broth at that. He was able to hold it down and McCoy allowed him a glass of orange juice. After that he had to go pee and McCoy helped him to the bathroom. His legs were shaky and Nathan though about sitting on the toilet, but didn't think that he could get up again. So instead he stood, choosing to urinate into the urinal. 

He patted his hands dry against his gown, still not believe the fact that he was on a Starship and they still made you wear gowns. He looked at his reflection in the mirror above the sink, not liking what he saw. His skin was ghostly pail and dry, like he had been washed in disinfectant for a month. There were dark purple bruises that surrounded his eyes and he cheeks were slightly hollowed. His dark hair was a mess and slightly longer and stubble covered his chin. He lost some weight as well as muscle tone, but all this was nothing he couldn't he could fix in time. What worried him was his memory, but he thought that maybe if he just left it alone, it would fix itself. 

With that plan in mind, he felt somewhat relieved. 

**ST09-OTH—NOFM-ce**


	9. 8

Instead of going to visit Nathan like he had originally planned, Spock asked McCoy about him and did not like a bit of what he heard.

"Spock," McCoy started.

"Doctor," Spock said stoically in return. 

"Patient-Doctor confidentiality," McCoy finished. 

Spock didn't even blink at this. "Then I shall visit him when my shift is at an end."

Having said his piece, Spock turned away from McCoy. 

"Spock," McCoy reached, intending to place a hand on his shoulder to stop the Vulcan, but stopped short; knowing that Spock didn't like the physical touch. "That's not a good idea," 

Spock turned back around, his hands held behind his back and a single brow raised. 

"Hobgoblin," McCoy muttered under his breath before he looked up at the Vulcan. "Nathan's having far more trouble recovering from the effects then he should be."

"His memories?" Spock asked for clarification. 

Leonard nodded. "It's almost been two weeks and he shows no sign of getting any back, but he does that he's a Doctor." 

"Intriguing," Spock agreed. 

McCoy crossed his arms over his chest at this. 

"Are you allowing light duty, Doctor?" Spoke questioned. 

McCoy nodded. "He's in the infirmary, either studying the equipment or reading his text books." 

"Have you allowed him around the ship?" 

"Yeah," McCoy said. "I thought that maybe it would jog his memory." 

"It is illogical that it would; Dr. Scott has only been on the USS Enterprise for approximately two months and three days, he has no real memories or connections here, not as he would if he were on Earth." 

"You have a good point," McCoy agreed reluctantly.

Spock gave Leonard a nod before he turned to once again leave McCoy's Officer, he pressed the code into the pad and the door slid open. Before he stepped out though, he turned back to Leonard. 

"Or it could be the simple fact that there are somethings that Nathan Scott wishes not to remember." His words were grave.

**ST09-OTH—NOFM**

Nathan believed that he hadn't felt so unburdened before in his entire life, he may not remember, but it was a feeling. A feeling that he preferred to keep, so he kept to himself and his studies; hoping that eventually McCoy would let him work in the Medical Bay one of these days. 

Nathan's head was down as walked down the ships halls aimlessly, his attention was absorbed on the information that was scrolling down the PADD's screen. He couldn’t believe that it took him two weeks to find this information, the whole Index of all the information that Star Fleet Command had on the Vulcan species. The more he read, the more they amazed him. 

Their eyebrows and ears; the former are arched and upswept, while the latter feature taper to a point at the top. Most have a greenish hue to their skin, due to the Vulcans copper-based blood, which is green in colour. They have next to none blood pressure, and their heart's are instead located on the right side of the torso, in between the ribs and the pelvis. 

He'd reached the bottom of the file, and a pop up appeared. Nathan wasn't sure whether or not he should click on it, due to the fact that it was connected with the medical files. But, it did have to do with Vulcan's and they interested him very much so. He decided that he would, but if his level of security could get passed it, then he leave it alone. 

Nathan was about to press the file when he connected with something relatively hard. A wall, he knew that he should have at least occasionally glanced up, but he could help it—the stuff he was reading was just amazing. Nathan stared to fall back, his arms wind milling as he tried to catch his balance back again. The PADD he was holding flew from his grip, and fell to the floor; more than likely damaged. Nathan squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that even with his efforts, he was going to fall to the ground. 

But the fall never came.

Someone grabbed his arms with enough force to bruise, and jerked him forward. The strength and the counter acting weight of Nathan, jerked him forward and into whoever had tried to save him from the fall. And the force of that caused both of them to crash to the ground instead. 

Nathan laid there for a moment, slightly stunned before the fact that he was actually laying on top of someone screamed into his mind. As quickly and harmlessly as he possibly could, Nathan pushed off of and rolled away from that person. He looked up as a shadow from above loomed over him and into the face of the very thing he had just been reading about.

"Are you injured?" Spock demanded as he looked down at the very man who had just been occupying his thoughts moments ago. 

Nathan didn't say anything as he stared up at the Vulcan, the metaphorical basement door that he kept the memories locked away in, started to flood. He clenched his jaw, trying to shut of the basement pipes, but it was no use; he didn’t get to them in time. Riddled with concern, Spock knelt down in front of him; he felt the urge to reach out, to touch Nathan, but instead settle for verbally. 

"Nathan," Spock said firmly, trying to draw his attention. 

But Nathan shook his head, his eyes squeezed closed as he tried to move away from Spock, trying to fight the memories that tried to come forth. Against the Vulcan's better judgment, Spock reached forward. He grasped either side of Nathan's neck, preventing him from moving away. Nathan didn't fight it, but he tensed as the inside of his head pulsed with the force of some of the memories that wanted to get out of the basement. Spock could feel it, feel his struggle; it tingled through his finger tips. 

"Do not resist it," Spock told him softly. 

Nathan shook his head, grabbing a hold of Spock's arm for support as he let out a whimper. Spock's touch made the memories want out even more and Nathan could no longer resist. They flashed through his mind, each memory coming with a stab of pain through the top of his skull. It wasn't all of his memories, just the one that pertained to the Vulcan officer specifically.

The very first time they met when Spock came to the Medical Bay for his check-up. Grabbing Spock's wrist and pulling the Vulcan towards himself so he didn't get covered in that black foul-smelling liquid. Spock's hand rubbing soothing circles on his bruised back in the Science Lab. Spock visiting him while he was infected with Yellow Fever.

All of it; it left him mentally exhausted. When he finally came around to the here and now, his head was lying against Spock shoulder. Nathan knew that he should have pulled away, but the way he felt when the Vulcan touched him…Instead he relaxed in the arms that Spock had wrapped around him.

Spock himself couldn't understand this feeling inside of him, the way he felt different when he touched Nathan than when he did other people. It was just like with their minds; how they were so compatible. He didn’t understand how his Vulcan mind could fit so perfectly with that of a Human, but maybe it was possible due to the fact that he was half-Human too. The half-Human, half-Vulcan didn’t dwell on that fact though as he held Nathan in his arms—it was the probably the most contact he had had with anyone willingly on the Enterprise, despite all his years aboard the Starship.

Neither saw the figure watching from around the corner. 

**ST09-OTH -NOFM-ce**


	10. 9

Things had changed from that day; though it was in small, barely noticeable increments: The way that Nathan and Spock had started to act around each other since that incident in the ship's corridor. They seemed to gravitate around each other, McCoy noticed, or rather Spock seemed to move when Nathan moved. Leonard wasn't quite sure what to think of this new development. But what he did know was that relationships between crew members was not allowed and very much frowned upon even though it did happen very often—as well as same sex relationships. Now Leonard wasn't sure as of yet if they were sleeping together or even if it was that type of relationship. For the moment he would not intervene or discuss it with anyone else until he was sure. 

**ST09-OTH—NOFM**

Nathan felt better than he had for awhile, not since he got better from the Yellow Fever. That thing that had happened in the ship's hall with Spock hadn't actually been that weird. He been scared—of course—scared of what he might remember; if he had done something bad or something tragic had happened. But at the sight of Spock, it had pulled some of the memories forward. None of them were bad—for which Nathan was thankful—but next time they might be. 

He kept his mind under wraps, and was actually able to make himself remember certain things, and leave certain things in the dark. He knew that it was probably more trouble than it was worth, but Nathan thought that having the weight from his shoulders for as long as possible was worth it. 

Nathan took a deep breath, though there was a little strain in his lungs from the Yellow Fever, the breath went in smooth. He let the breath out again and loved the freedom of his heart, of not having the shadow of darkness over the organ. He couldn't remember—was glad that he didn't—but he could feel the shadow of it. Like a bruise from the weight of past transgressions, but he forced them away and down so that there was only sunshine—relatively.

His hands smoothed down the front of his red Starfleet uniform shirt and not for the first time wished that he could wear his hoodie and stow away his hands in the pockets. But he was on duty and there wasn't anything that he could do about that fact—but at least having him work the shift would keep his hands and mind busy. 

Spock had a physical and since Dr. McCoy appointed him the Vulcan's personal doctor, it was his duty to know all things Vulcan and Spock. And speaking of Spock, Nathan had no ideas as to what their relationship was—or even if there was a relationship to be had. Nathan didn't like Spock romantically, and he knew that the Vulcan felt the same, so what was it? Was it Nathan's interest in the Vulcan species that had drawn him the Human-Vulcan hybrid? Was it the fact that the Commander just seemed like a good guy and they could communicate on the same level? Or maybe it was because their minds fit, as Spock had put it? He had said that their minds were compatible, that they were on the same wave length—if the world were normal he may not have believed it, but then again what was normal?

Nathan took another clean breath as he entered the Medical Bay, finding Spock already present behind one of the curtained off areas. 

"Commander," Nathan greeted, closing the curtain behind him. 

"Doctor," Spock nodded from his seat on the exam table.

"Today is your check-up and afterwards you have a physical," Nathan said as he reread Spock's medical chart. "I trust that you are well today?"

"I feel satisfactory," Spock agreed.

"Good," Nathan said. 

He did Spock's check-up first, scanning him to see if all of his levels were consistent and they were at the same healthy levels as his last check up. Next after snapping on a pair of gloves, Nathan checked his heart rate and breathing using his old fashioned stethoscope; he jotted his finding in the chart. He had Spock roll up his sleeve and gave the Vulcan a hypo-shot, absently massaging the areas to get the cocktail introduced to his blood stream. 

Then came Spock's physical; he had the hybrid strip down and put on gown. First he weighed Spock, the measured his height. He checked his reflexes, and measured his muscle mass against the fat in his body. He measured everything; Spock's chest, arms and waist, checked the Vulcan's ears and eyes and throat and his nose. Now came the last part. 

"Because you're a mixture of Vulcan and Human, there is still a chance that you can contract a Human diseases." Nathan told Spock as he switched to a new pair of latex gloves. "So you can get cancer, as an example; and a very common cancer with men is prostate cancer." 

"I am aware," Spock's face was a complete blank slate.

"It's going to be uncomfortable," Nathan told him. "But I'll be as quick as I can." he promised, as he took a small tube of gel from the storage unit. "Just lie down on your side and relax." 

Spock did as he was told, but that did not mean that he had to enjoy this experience. Nathan squirted a small portion of gel on the tip of his index finger; rubbing it around to get it warm. He flipped the back the flap of Spock's gown and placed a gentle but firm hand on his hip before he proceeded. 

Spock's shoulders tensed as he felt the breach in his entrance, he may have experienced this before but he would never get used to the fact. It was a very unpleasant experience for him, but despite that fact he forced himself not to let it show on his face. Instead his whole body was stiff as a board.

"Relax," Nathan told him quietly, "Breathe."

Spock forced himself to relax and despite his experience it was a difficult feat. So he made his mind go elsewhere; which as it turned out was Nathan's own mind. He knew that this was a breach of privacy, but the hybrid couldn't seem to stop it. He was still only able to grasp the very foremost emotion, but at such an intimate touch it caused him to see a little more below the surface. On the surface there was calm and relief, a feeling of freedom of sorts. Just below that there was a quiet fear. Deep under that though, was very dark, like black churning water of a sea storm and that was all he had gotten before the Vulcan was sucked back to reality as Nathan withdrew from his ministrations. 

Nathan put the gown flap back as he spoke, "I found nothing that is concerning," Nathan snapped off his gloves and threw them into the disposal bin. "You are very fit, Commander. You can put your uniform back on and go to your shift." he turned back to Spock as the hybrid sat up on the exam table. "If you still feel discomfort after an hour or two, please inform me." He waited for a nod of understanding from Spock before he left the curtained area, taking Spock's chart with him. 

Nathan found that it was less work for him if after the exam he inputted his test results into the computers medical data base before he did anything further. Five minutes later that was where Spock found him. 

"Doctor," Spock spoke from behind him, and Nathan turned to him. "I wish to speak with you, if that is acceptable."

"Yeah, sure, Commander. What can I help you with?"

"I would like to converse with in private, my quarter’s after your shift?" Spock voiced.

"Uh, sure." Nathan agreed, albeit confused. "I'll be there."

Spock gave a slight tilt of his head in thanks before he spun on his heel and exited the Medical Bay, his hand clasped behind his back. Nathan watched the Vulcan hybrid go, before turning back to his consol. 

**ST09-OTH—NOFM-ce**


	11. 10

Nathan was nervous, but he wasn't really sure as to why. He didn't know why he was lying to himself either for that matter. He had an inkling in the back of his mind as he made his way through the lift and the _Enterprise’s_ corridors to Spock's quarter's. But he had hoped that that wasn't what this was about, the doctor wished that it would be anything but that. 

Since his shift was over, but he was never really off-duty, Nathan had on one of his Starfleet long sleeves with a hoodie overtop of it, glad that he had finally gotten his wish. He had just barely reached Spock's door before it slid open. He stood there for a moment before he peeked his head in. Spock sent him a stare that clearly stated _are-you-just-going-to-stand-there-or-what_? So Nathan stepped in, taking in Spock's room with quick glances. 

It very much as Nathan had thought that it would be; military clean. The bed made up without a wrinkle, the desk clear of any junk and clutter, the floor was cleared and his bathroom was clean, all of his clothes tucked away neatly in the dresser, he had no pictures of any kind hanging on the walls. 

Nathan gave an inward sigh and looked at Spock, who unlike Nathan was still clad in his blue Starfleet uniform; he was seated on the edge of his bed, his hands clasped on his lap.

"Can I get you anything, Nathan?" Spock asked him but Nathan shook his head. 

"I'm fine, thank you." Spock gestured towards the chair that was adjacent to the desk, and Nathan took as seat facing Spock. "What is this about, Spock?" 

Spock looked at him, his face as passive at it always was. Despite the fact that he wasn't trying, a part of his mind seemed to dive into Nathan's. The Vulcan had given up trying to block the doctor's mind out from his, in was just wasted energy on his part. Even as his own mind seemed to delve into Nathan's, at the same time Nathan's seemed to be calling to his. And even as Spock's mind just churned the surface of Nathan's, he could tell that the black waters beneath were rising—but Nathan had shut the gates forcefully on it. This was not going to end well.

"I wish to speak with you about your amnesia." Spock told him. 

Nathan slid his hands into the pockets of his hoodie as he casually leaned back in the chair, his hands clenched into fists; he hated it when his inklings were right. Spock could feel the frustration coming off of him. 

"They'll come back in time," Nathan told him, forcing himself not to clench his jaw. 

"They will," Spock agreed, but before Nathan could let out a breath of relief, Spock continued, "If you allow them to." 

"And what if I don't want them to?" Nathan said tightly. 

"Then you may forcefully keep them away," Spock said, his voice formal. "And the strain on you mind with eventually take its toll and they will flood back into your mind with—as I have heard—a vengeance." 

Nathan stared at the Vulcan, taking strained deep breaths through his nose; his nostrils flaring slightly. "Why are you adamant about this?" he finally asked when he calmed himself.

"It is my duty as Commander of the _Enterprise_ to ensure that each officer is well." At the look that Nathan was sending him, caused the hybrid to have the sudden urge roll his eyes and heave an explosive sigh, instead he let his Human-side take control if only for a moment. "I am concerned for your welfare, personally. Without my meaning to—or control—my mind on occasion slips into yours, and what I see concerns me greatly." 

" _What?_!" Nathan exclaimed, jumping from the chair without his realization, his hands clenched at his sides. "You are not allowed to do that; it's a personal intrusion." 

"I am aware," Spock said, locking ashamed. "But as I have explained before—" 

"Yeah, I know, our minds are on the same wave length and some such." Nathan waved his hand in front of him, as if swatting the subject away as a total. "That does not mean that you can make this your personal mission." 

"I apologize if you feel that way," Spock told him. "But if you allow me, I can help." 

"This is so stupid," Nathan complained as paced the length of Spock's room. "I mean, why can't it just be left alone—what's the real harm in that?" 

"Memories are what make a person," Spock told him, his voice soft. "Without memories there are is nothing, you become nothing. They are what give you character and what develop your personality—the kind of person you are. They give you perspective on the life you had, have and will have. They are what give you strength; memories are what make _you_ , Nathan." 

Nathan stopped pacing and stared down at Spock, his expression sulky. "But I have memories of you." He whispered.

Spock looked at him not quiet knowing what to say to that; he thought he was doing the right thing, that Nathan would see that this was the better alternative. But he could feel the bright fear coming from Nathan, and the Vulcan now realized that it was not his place to force this onto the doctor. 

"This is your choice, Nathan." Spock told the other man. "If you wish to get your memories back I will be here, if you wish things to stay the way there are, I am here also." 

Nathan swallowed, looking down at Spock with desperate eyes; when did things get so complicated? He gave Spock a long look, searching the Vulcan's ever passive face, but he found the answer in his chocolate brown eyes—trust in whatever Nathan decided. 

**ST09-OTH—NOFM**

Nathan couldn't believe that he was actually considering this; it was just so out there. He trusted Spock, and knew that there was something beyond that of the concern of the _Enterprise_ _’_ _s_ Commander, something beyond personal concern—it was the unseen bond that they had. 

He knew that there was a definite chance that whatever memories that were lost to him, were lost for a good reason. So it would only do harm if he remembered, but then again what if remembering was better than forgetting, despite the content? Nathan was so confused and wanted to drown his sorrows in a cup, but despite the fact that he didn't have the memories he knew that alcohol was a very bad idea and it wouldn't do him any good in the long run of things. 

Nathan squeezed his eyes shut tight, pinching the bridge of his nose as his head throbbed vaguely. This was such a pain in the ass—a pain in _his_ ass. Nathan released a long drawn out breath through his nose; feeling a light unexpected urge to hit something, and the very expected urge to scream. 

He withdrew his fingers from his nose and opened his eyes, looking up from the ground. He had stopped—obviously, it was instinct or he would have crashed in a wall or someone by now—and realized that he had come to a stop in front of Spock's quarters. Nathan cursed silently; his flight-or-"fight" instincts kicking in. His body wanted to run, but his heart knew that staying was the right thing to do. So before his body could develop a mind of its own, Nathan reached out and pressed the comm. button on the pad next to Spock's door.

 

**ST09-OTH—NOFM -ce**


	12. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter includes non-descriptive mentions of past child abuse, child molestation, and child rape - be warned.

"Are you ready?" Spock questioned.

Nathan was silent as he nodded, his eyes squeezed shut. They were in Spock's quarters of course, sitting cross-legged on the floor facing each other; their knees pressed together. He was as nervous as a bucket of quarters, his leg vibrating with fearful anticipation. 

Spock didn't make a move and instead stayed still as he looked at Nathan across from him. The doctor looked pale and he was not relaxed in the least, instead he looked amped-up, proof of that was in that way that he couldn't seem to hold still more than five seconds. 

"You have to be sure," Spock told him, "If there is even the least bit of uncertainty the damage may be permanent; to you as well as to myself."

Nathan stilled at that and he opened his eyes to look at the Commander. Though the Vulcan's face was passive, Nathan could read the truth in his doe eyes as well as the slight worry. Nathan took a deep breath through his nose and let it out slowly through his mouth. He wasn't hesitant per say, he was more a nervous wreck than anything else. He had decided long ago in the hallway that this was for the better, that it was better to know and hate the knowledge than it is to not know and wish you did. 

Nathan swallowed and licked his lips. "I'm ready." He told Spock. 

This time it was Spock's turn to search the doctor's grey eyes, and not a second later he could see the truth and conviction of the statement. Spock let out a slow breath also as he as he lightly rolled his shoulders to release the slight build-up of stress.

"Close you eyes," Spock instructed, "Breath deeply and relax, center yourself, picture yourself somewhere carefree and peaceful." 

After rolling his shoulder to loosen his tense back and laying his hands flat on his knees, Nathan did as he was told; closing his eyes and breathing deeply, centering himself. Spock watched Nathan carefully before he reached forword and gently placed his index and middle fingers on either of his cheek bones, and his ring and pinkie fingers on either of his temples while his thumbs met at the middle of his forehead before leaning forward and having their foreheads meet. Spock's own eyes slipped closed and he started to concentrate. 

What Spock was doing was forbidden and the Vulcan wasn't completely privy to the reason why he was doing it. The complete Mind-Meld between and Human and a Vulcan was very much dangerous, as well very much frowned upon and punishable in the extreme. It is only to be done when two Vulcan are to be mated, and even then it is only possible if the two individuals’ minds are compatible. Spock was ready and willing because his and Nathan's were the most compatible the Vulcan hybrid had ever felt, he had known no Vulcan closer. 

Spock treaded the waters of Nathan's mind for a moment, getting his bearings before he did any digging. He dived deep into the depths of that dark waters that he had seen before, the waters churned at the unexpected intrusion. It was deep and dark and rough, and Spock had the urge to come back up for air. But he knew that if he came up, that he would never be able to dive back in again; this was his chance and he was going to take. 

The Commander was glad that he didn't pull himself from Nathan's mind, because through the darkness he saw the gleam of a gem. He plucked it from the bottom and turned, stroking back up through the black waters. It was actually harder to get back out than it had been to go in. It was as if something was trying to suck him downward, keeping him in the dark depths. Spock fought it though, with as much strength as he could, darkness was closing around him though, filling him. It felt as if he were suffocating, like great pressure was being instantaneously introduced onto his consciousness. 

As soon as Spock came to the surface, the gem seemed to have exploded, shoving Spock back to reality in the process. 

Nathan was at a whole different level, far more worse off than when he had just the memories of Spock come back. If he had thought that that process was hurtful, then he was clueless up until now. It felt as if something big, sharp and needle like stabbed through the center of his brain; he gasped out in shocked pain. But that wasn't the end of it; almost simultaneously, it felt like a thousand different fire-crackers placed all around his brain lit-up and exploded. It was as if a crystal exploded inside of his brain and the shards embedded themselves into the soft membrane. His vision turned completely white as his life since the day he was born flashed through his eyes. 

Actually, Nathan _wished_ that it had flashed before his eyes, but instead it was like he was actually reliving it in real-motion. He relived everything and wished that didn't agree to this—and Spock was an un-expecting participant too. 

_Everything had been good, but seemed to turn to dust at the age of five. Nathan hadn't understood why, but deep down he knew that maybe there had always been something dark within his family. When he turned five, that was when his mother seemed to start drinking and spent more time at work than she did at home. And dad, dad started to touch him. Nathan didn't know any better, he was only five after all and wasn't even in school yet and had no friends. Not long after that the beatings started; it was nothing to his face and there were never any broken bones, just to his torso and back and sometimes his thighs. Nathan was eight when there was penetration, and still he had no idea that it was wrong. He didn't go to school and was instead home-schooled; he never went out without his father. His mother left, leaving Nathan in complete aloneness with his father. Nathan was ten when he realized what his father was doing wasn't right in any sense of the world. But he was still just a boy, and dad was a big and strong man. The touching and penetration stopped when he was thirteen, but the beatings continued. Nathan was somehow able to block-out the pain most of the time, but the scars stayed there in his memories like a plague. When he was fourteen, his father was invited to Leonard McCoy and Sarah James' wedding, it was the first time that he had been outside in such a long time_ _—_ _and there were actually other people there too_ _—_ _including his mother, of which was still a drunk mess though she covered it well, just as Nathan covered his happenings. That day, as he walk up the isle with the rings placed on the small pillow in his hands, he just knew. He knew the instant that he had seen McCoy of how his life was going to pan out from there on. At the age of sixteen, Nathan finally fought back; he got the proof that he needed for dad to get arrested and life in prison without parole, he also got the judge to sign off on the paper that would make him a legal adult even though he was only sixteen. Form there, Nathan had been so lost and scared as hell; he had never really been any where or away from him father before, and now he had no one to look after him or anything. But then he remembered his plan and he remembered McCoy, and he grew a spine. He joined Starfleet Academy, but had to start from the very beginning because he never really gotten the proper education_ _—_ _but Nathan didn't let that detour him from his goal. He studied and he studied and he did the work and he passed. It was in his fourth year that he had met Haley James and fell in love almost instantly. This was the women that he was going to marry and have children with and live the rest of his life with. The very former happened the break before their fifth year; they had been married for about three months before some Cadet named Chris transferred in. And that was the end of the happiness that Nathan had to wait sixteen years for, and it was ruined because he had fallen in love. He wasn’t sure if he could go on, he didn't deserve this, what he did deserve was to be happy_ _—_ _after all that he had gone through, he deserved at least that. Nathan knew that the only way that was going to happen was if he stuck to the plan, if he studied and he passed then he would become a Starfleet doctor and be assigned to one of the ships and he would be able to leave this forsaken place called Earth. And it did, somehow his wish had come true and he was aboard the **Enterprise**_ _—_ _and became the doctor of the only Vulcan on board. The one other species that Nathan had become obsessed with not because of their physical appearance but the depths of their mental abilities. Then there was the thing with the Yellow Fever epidemic; the reason for him losing his memories in the first place. He relived every moment with Spock again, and that seemed like the only real good thing to come from any of this._

Spock blacked out for a minute, the memories of Nathan's that had intruded into his own brain cause it to overload if only for a moment. When he came to he was on the floor on his side, Nathan on his back in front of him unconscious. His head throbbed painfully as he crawled over to Nathan, not caring at the moment how ridicules he may have looked. He checked for a pulse and gave a unnoticed breath of relief.

"Nathan?" he called gently, his hand on the doctor's shoulder.

Nathan lay still, not reacting to Spock's voice or touch. The Commander cursed in Vulcan tongue as he started to develop a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, it was a feeling that he had not experienced before and it was very concerning. But what was even more concerning than that was the fact that Nathan was still unconscious and very much unresponsive. As Spock got up and went over to the comm. unit on the wall, he didn't care if he got kicked off the _Enterprise_ or got apprehended by the Vulcan Authority for breaking one of the biggest rules. It didn't matter as long as Nathan was well and still functioning. 

**ST09-OTH—NOFM -ce**


	13. 12

Spock had been reprehended before; when he was a child he had defended his mother's honor. He had been punished of course; it was prohibited to harm a fellow Vulcan. He didn't think that what he had done deserved punishment, but he knew better than to say so to his father. It had been a physical punishment, and at the time it hadn't seemed that bad—actually, Spock had thought it quite rediculous. But at the end of it he had become wary; standing still on a wooden pole seven feet in the air. Spock had to stand on this rounded post, the surface area in which he had to stand was barely able to fit just one of his feet—which was its purpose in the first place. He had found out that not too long into the punishment that it had a physiological aspect to it too. He had to mentally will himself to stay upright for three days straight; if he were to fall, he had to start all over again.

What was happening right now was very different and made Commander Spock very much uncomfortable. He had never felt this way before, not in his entire life, not until this very moment. He wanted to glance away, to duck his head and break eye contact with Leonard. He knew that it would be a sign of weakness and that his father would be very disappointed in him, but no more so than how he had gotten into this situation in the first place. 

But Spock did it anyway, his mind and thoughts too jumbled to really care, his usually slow heartbeat fluttering inside his chest. He was loosing it, he knew, and it was because of his own doing. He had no idea what was wrong with him, but ever since Nathan boarded the _Enterprise_ …ever since Nathan's mind penetrated his own. 

Spock glanced up at Leonard, and wished that he had not; for the doctor's face was washed with disappointment. McCoy had his arms crossed over his chest as he just stared at the Vulcan outside of Nathan's curtained off bed. 

"What were you thinking?" Leonard said, a spark of disbelief in his blue hues.

Spock looked at him, his back ramrod straight. His lips parted, trying to get words to leave between his lips; but nothing came and he stared at McCoy, frozen. Leonard was surprised and concerned; he had never seen Spock like this before. Spock's usually passive face may have been frozen, but the doctor could see the emotion running through his doe eye—something that Leonard had rarely seen before, too. 

"Talk to me, Commander." Leonard ordered, and Spock seemed to snap back to reality.

He swallowed reflexively before he spoke, "His mental state was weakening, the loss of his memory was to much strain on his mind."

"If that's so, then he should have come to me." Leonard said. 

"Nathan is very committed—for a Human—once he puts his mind to something." Spock stared over McCoy's shoulder, his eyes boring into the curtain that shielded Nathan from him.

"How would you know this?" Leonard asked, his eyes intent as he searched the Commander's face. 

Spock licked his lips. "We have a bond," he said as vaguely as McCoy had ever heard.

He furrowed his brows for a moment as it was processed through his mind, before his eyes widened. "Your minds are compatible, aren't they?!" McCoy demanded—if only a little. 

Spock said nothing, but the pink hue that tinged the Vulcan's slightly green skin was all the answer the doctor needed.

"Jesus Christ, Spock; you should have told me the instant you found out!" McCoy told him.

"I had presumed that you had known after the incident in the office." Spock said, referring to the time when Nathan had gotten sick with the Yellow Fever. 

Leonard silently cursed himself; he should have seen it then and he should have figured it out by the way that they two of them were acting around each other. But he didn't and he hadn't and he blamed himself. 

**ST09-OTH - NOFM**

Nathan was still unconscious; it had been at least an hour since Spock called McCoy and he had been scanned. He was as healthy as he had been before, though his brain was a little more active than usual. McCoy had put that off to the fact that Nathan had just gotten all of his memories back and his mind was still processing it. If— _when_ Nathan woke up, the doctor was going to do another brain scan just to be sure.

When he did finally wake up approximately three hours later, he found himself once again the Medical Bay, clad in a gown and with his head pounding painfully. He was in a curtained-off area, rather than the private room he had been in when he was infected with the Yellow Fever—at the moment Nathan would have preferred somewhere dark and secluded. His emotions at the moment were erratic and loose, the splitting pain in his brain didn't help him either. 

He knew the reason for this and tried to right it, but he was so tired and his head hurt so much. Before when all of those things had happened in his life he had been able to control his emotion, because all of those things had happened one at a time. But now was a different story; all of those experiences had come back all at once, and with them came all of the emotions he had felt before, but instead of them being spread out the were clumped together and seemed to be amplified. 

Nathan squeezed his eyes shut tight, pressing his fists against his forehead and willed and wished for the throbbing and pain and emotions to go away again. He knew that it was probably making things worse for him, but decided something good had to have had come out of this.

He felt cool fingers gently lay against his hot skin, slowly his hands unclenched and moved for his face. He kept his eyes closed as he felt the fingers gently probe his forehead and temples. He knew who it was that was behind those fingers; Nathan could just sort of sense the Vulcan now, knew that it was him just by the presence at his side. 

Spock had no idea what he was doing or whether or not he was helping Nathan by doing this or if he was simply making it worse for the doctor. He eyes slipped closed as he kept his fingers in place and concentrated. The throbbing in his head had almost been gone, but now it was growing back as he took the pain and torment that Nathan was feeling away—taking it into his own mind as a by-product. 

He knew that it wasn't healthy and that if Leonard found out the CMO would be past upset and more into the area of possible physical harm. But Spock didn't care; he had caused Nathan this pain and trauma and it was his duty to fix it. So he took the pain that Nathan was feeling and took away the brunt of the emotions that the other officer was feeling. In Spock’s current mental state it was possibly a non-encouraged idea. But it was too late now to go back, and the Vulcan's mind would be able to process it better than Nathan, and have the emotions dissipate—he had been doing this sort of thing since he was born. 

Nathan could feel the pain leak from his forehead, and the fire of his emotions leave through his temples. They were still there of course, but muted like they had been before he was infected with the Yellow fever. He knew that he should stop Spock from doing what he was doing, but he could seem to do through the sudden relief that he was feeling—now it had actually felt as if a weight was being lifted from his shoulder and his mind, heart and soul seemed to be clear as well. 

Nathan eyes stayed closed as Spock took his fingers away and sat heavily into the chair behind him; his knees weak. Nathan's eyes were no longer closed for pain, but in the sleepiness that he was feeling. It was slowly dragging him down and he couldn't have opened his eyes any way even if he had wanted to.

 _It's the memories that make you, you_. 

It traveled slowly through Nathan's foggy mind as sleep pulled him down. It wasn't his thought, he knew, because he hadn't thought it and it was in Spock's voice as it echoed in his mind. He didn't have time to think about it in depth at the moment, and knew that he would probably forget all about it when he awoke. He never did get the chance as sleep finally pulled him cleanly through. His sleep was peaceful and there were no memories in sight—at least for him, Spock was a different story. 

**ST09-OTH - NOFM -ce**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and reviewed lots by now—and if you haven't, please do—this is the end of No One For Me.   
> So please review, I wanna know what you think and if I got the characters right and all that stuff, so please review—I'M DESPERATE HERE, GRASPING AT STRAWS! :(


End file.
